First Heat
by Hope4faith
Summary: What happens when a werewolf enters puberty.  Remus and Sirius will find out...
1. The Smell

Disclaimer: They all unfortunatly belong to Rowling, but I'm borrowing them cause I looove them. They're the best. No profit intended. Just enjoy. Please R&R.

The Smell:

What on earth was wrong with me? Except for the fact that I had a little hairy problem…but I'd had that since I was 6 years old, nothing new there. But now, my body was going on a complete and utter hormonal rampage. I swear today was turning out to be the worst day in the life of Remus Lupin.

It had all started of perfectly in the morning. Sirius had jumped on my bed as usual…as he did every morning just to annoy me, stupid idiot.

"Wakey wakey Moony. It's Saturday…marauding time. Lets get Snivellus." I could practically feel my eyes rolling round, why on earth they always had to "get Snivellus" was beyond me. Wasn't the poor guy's fault that he snivelled and had greasy hair and a humongous nose.

"Go away, stop being a pain in the ass Siri." He pulled the covers off my head and that's when I caught it, the Smell. It made me shudder.

"You alright Remus?" He was giving me that concerned look, that one that really didn't fit his handsome face…wait a second scrab the handsome. I did not just think of Sirius Black as handsome. I mean hell all the girls fancy him but he's just a friend.

"Fine Sirius!" There it was again the Smell. It was like...I really had no clue what it was like.

"You're not you know, " he bounced slightly on the bed. " I can tell, you can't hide from me Moony remember who found out about your furry…." I shoved him off the bed. "OOOOH violent Mooney. Not something I would have thought of you." I growled…the low rumbling starting in my chest, startling even myself. "Moony well I never, and there was I thinking you were all meek and sweet and…" That was it, I jumped out of bed and jumped on top of Sirius.  
"Will you shut it prat?"

"What is wrong with you Remus? You're never this snappy." He was right I was snappy…but that Smell it was driving me crazy. I was going lulu. It was bound to happen, maybe I was pregnant…did werewolves get pregnant? Maybe some stupid frigging werewolf had humped me in the forest during the last full moon or something and now there was me carrying his cups. Mom always said she smelled funny smells when she was pregnant with me. Oh great how am I meant to check if I'm pregnant I can't do a frigging pregnancy test can I? Oh god, there it was again that funny smell and now my body was going on the rampage too…it was so…hot in here. Sirius was staring at me with his mouth wide open.

"Remus maybe I should get the Nurse…I mean you're acting funny..:" FUNNY?! FUNNY?! Sirius wasn't the one smelling funny smells, Sirius wasn't probably bloody pregnant. Sirius was just going to go out today, find some girl who drooled over him and screw her silly. Oh god I was freaking, I never freaked….that Smell was driving me crazy. Hitting my body in all the wrong places, especially the ones I didn't want to think of right now, the ones that were used for private things like letting water. Sirius' eyes were so big and round and he looked so vulnerable lying underneath me I could just ravish him. STOP! Ok, just fucking shut up brain. You did not just think that about your best friend. I am not gay…and anyway even if I was and I am already pregnant. Sirius wouldn't want me cause he's a Ladies man anyway totally…I mean he's a GUY. No way should I be having those thoughts. Blame it on the bloody Smell that's what I'll do and my being pregnant. I swear if I'm pregnant I'll cry. I touch my stomach just to check that its still nice and flat. Good no bump.

"Remus what the fuck are you doing? Snap out of it!" Sirius shakes me, bringing back into the close promximity of his oh so hot body…no, no NOOOO I did not do it again. I have to get away, quickly grab a jumper and run. That's what I do leaving Sirius behind…hopefully he wont worry to much. Ok he wont cause this is Sirius bloody Black we're talking about who generally just worries if his pants make his bottom look good for the ladies. I wasn't looking honestly I wasn't. But those leather trousers….Argh. Need to clear my head, think of McGonagall in underwear. Yuck not good, but at least I don't feel so hot and bothered anymore. Better escape, but to somewhere Padfoot can't find me. Hmm, he'd definitely look in the library first. The broken girl's toilets, Myrtle may be annoying but she'll distract me. One positive thing…the Smell has gone.


	2. Weird with a capital W

Weird with a capital W;

He was doing it again. Standing in front of the mirror with his shirt off rubbing his hand over his stomach as if he was getting fat. He wasn't, Remus was way too skinny to be getting fat…not skinny but slim and slight and somebody should feed him up.

Actually he'd been acting generally strangely the last few days. He wont go Snivellus hunting with me or Potty…if Jamie heard me calling him Potty he'd have my guts for garters. And when I tried to show him my Ode to Snivellus during History of Snoring lessons today he just flared his nostrils at me as if I hadn't washed for weeks.

I have honestly, did the armpit test and everything, smell my usual lovely self. Anyway the Ode was rather good. It went like this;

_Oh Snivellus thou greasy pot  
Your hair smells like plants that rot  
Would that though should wash it  
Go to the dressers and sit,  
Snip they'd cut yer nosey off  
Cause all thou do is snivel and cough;  
Oh Snivellus, oh Snivellus  
Stop being a pain, and give a break to us;  
Thou jumpest into the next best bed  
And go and fuck Malfoy instead!_

Rather smooth. I always knew I was a skilled poet. Remus didn't seem to agree, cause after doing the whole nostril flaring "I can smell your stink for seven miles" act. He gave me his so well practised teachers look with one eyebrow raised and that quiet tone that always made me feel this small. (literally pea sized).

"Don't be so infantile Sirius." I gave him my best puppy eyed look, honestly I should have that patented it always worked…usually but hell Remus totally freaked. He freaks a lot lately, like this morning when he raced out from breakfast looking rather green and muttering about "humping in the damn forest".

But what was up with the whole belly stroking in front of the mirror shit? I never thought Remus to be a narcissist. But with the whole, touchy feeling his own body…I didn't even think Remus had a sex drive. I mean he's one huge mystery but one thing was clear he was probably the most asexual person I know. Cept maybe for old Dumbles or Snivellus but can't compare them to Remus can I? Wouldn't be fair.

"Remus what's with the whole, feeling yourself up." He spins round and gives me a rather shocked look out of those big round golden eyes of his.

"Sirius…." It's barely a whisper, he looks so small and vunerable and quickly draws on his T-shirt again. I could pick him up and cuddle him, little doll. Oh god he's doing the bloody nose thing again.

"I don't fucking stink Remus so don't scrunch up your nose like that."

"I'm not scrunching up my nose..:"

"So are…"

"Am not!"

"Are!"

"Not" He snarls slightly and jumps on me, pining me to the ground with such force and speed I wouldn't have expected of him. Fuck! I can't dislodge him, fucking, cute little Remus Lupin pinning me to the ground. Oh if this ever got out I'd never live it down. My reputation would be in tatters…hold on is he rubbing against my leg? Is he panting…hello I'm the dog not you Remus. Got something wrong there mate. He is humping my leg…Remus Lupin is humping my fucking leg. OMG!

"Remus…" He's off me almost as fast as he was upon me. His golden eyes glint and his honey coloured hair…hang on did I just describe his hair as honey coloured. Woah Sirius something wrong there. You did not just describe Remus like you would describe one of your conquests. Why is he looking at me like I'm a piece of meat…god I wish I knew why Remus was acting so weird. Honestly he was acting weird with a capital W.

"Remus snap out of it…" Suddenly there's a panicky look in his eye and he dashes out, leaving me standing here…wondering if this frigging world had turned upside down. Goodness know what will happen next, like Malfoy turning into someone working for charity or Snivellus reaching the top of the girls sexiest men list in the lavs. I really must go and check that I'm still on top. Nobody beats Sirius Black to the sexiest man alive at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Thank you for the reviews!!! I'm glad you're liking it. I am not saying if Remus is pregnant or not...after all where's the surprise then.

Hope you enjoyed this too, let me know!


	3. When the body reacts

When the Body reacts:

Ok I really need to stop freaking out. Wasn't like anything happened, only that damned Smell again. Oh God who am I kidding…not myself anyway. I jumped my best friend, Sirius bloody Black and was doing unspeakable things to his leg. Oh but it had felt so…good. Ok stop just don't go there. I wasn't in to people, I could be bloody grateful that I had friends in the first place. I really shouldn't curse so much. Sirius would be shocked to know what goes on inside my head. After all he was always the one cursing like a drunken sailor. I felt a huge sigh coming up, just great.

Lunch appeared on the table in front of me. God the smell made me feel sick…oh please let it not be morning sickness. I don't want to be the first pregnant werewolf to have graced Hogwarts. I oh god I don't want to be sick…I think I'm going to be sick. There's that smell again, I glance to my left as Sirius settles into the chair next to me. His hair is so silky, a bluish black and his eyes have this strange grey verging on blue, they can be so warm sometimes, or sparkling or…oh god I'm rambling again. I do not fancy Sirius Black. End of story, full stop.

At last lunch is over and done with. First lesson, double potions with the Slytherins…which means that Sirius and James will be following their favourite hobby…Severus baiting. I wish they'd stop for a while, he really wasn't that bad and…I know what its like to be the one on the receiving end…but if I stop them…they might not want to be my friends anymore…or worse could happen.

"Come on Moony, let's get there, and see if I can present my Ode to Snivellus!" He slings a comradely arm around my shoulder and I feel his heat burn into my skin. Oh god…the smell is back. I feel my nose crinkling again and something rushes straight out of my brain to a more southern part of my body. I shrug his arm off. "What's matter Moony…do I smell again?"

"Yes Smellius, course you stink, didn't shower this morning did you?" James appears on my other side and pats my head. I hate it when he does that, I'm not a dog…that's Sirius. Sirius should be patted…and stroked. Up and down that lean body which glistens… Stop!

"Shut up Antlerboy."

"It's not me who smells dog-breath."

"Moony didn't say I smelled."

"He looked at you as one would look at a pile of poo."

"Didn't!"

"Guys!" I give them a pleading look. "Paddy doesn't smell and Prongs be nice. I just had a sneeze coming, twas all." Both of them give me disbelieving looks. I was always a crap liar. But none of us have time to say anything anymore. Because now we all troop into Doomsday lesson number one. Double potions, total disaster with my sensitive nose, I'll end up blowing something up…again.

My mind isn't on the subject. It's on the fact that my body is screaming at me to get closer to Sirius but I'm not gay, I am not in love with my best friend…I am so not…

"I AM NOT GAY!" Oh god I didn't just say that out loud.

"Thank you for letting us all know," the dry response from Professor Arsenicum slides across the class. "Now Mr.Lupin if you would carry on with what you are meant to be doing. I am deeply disappointed to find even yourself distracted in my lesson." I'm always bloody distracted by all the stink. But my face must be the colour of a beetroot.

"Yes sir."

"Mr.Lupin, please stay behind after the lesson." Professor Arsenicum frowns down at the melted mess of what once, was my cauldron and the strange purple worms that were crawling around. I nod and reconcile with my fate of probably having to scrub the lab floors again. The others leave…all except Severus. "Mr.Lupin, Mr.Snape will be giving you extra potions lessons from now on." I stare and Severus gives me the most sullen stare back.

The lessons started this evening, after lessons, bet he's waaayy pleased to be teaching the school resident werewolf potions in his spare time. Not that he knows I'm one but that's beside the point. And anyway I have to check that my waist line is still flat, don't want a belly growing there…or anything inside said belly…maybe I could steal the morning after pill from one of the girls. Just in case. Oh yeah, that would be so great Remus…go up to Dominique Flear and say, "Hey Dominique I heard you have loads of pills to stop babies happening could I have one, since I'm paranoid that some randy werewolf rutted me during the night of the full moon." Real smooth.

"LUPIN!" My attention snaps back to Severus. He glares at me. "You could at least pay attention to what I am trying to tutor you with." So I do, I pay attention to every word he says, and it isn't even stupid, the tips he's giving me. I just can't stand the glances he sends me, as if expecting me to attack or insult him any second. I muster my best kind smile.

"Thank you Severus, for bothering." His eyes flick up at me and a hand reaches out to stroke my cheek. His fingers leaving a hot trail on my skin that makes me rear back and dart out. I have to get away…something is seriously wrong with my body.

I feel tears sting at the back of my eyes as I race up to the Astronomy tower…its dark no one will see me…but I can already hear myself hiccupping knowing that for once in my life I can't control my tears cause it isn't bloody fair, that I should be a werewolf…probably gay…and probably pregnant because of the funny Smell I kept smelling.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for all your reviews...just to calm all you readers...Remus is not pregnant so you can carry on reading without worring. He is just being totally paranoid. Poor Remmie.

Hope you enjoy this.


	4. Alohol ish bad for werewolves

"Hey Padfoot….hellooo Paddy." A hand waves in front of my face, pulling me out of my musings. Its James, giving me the annoyed look when I wasn't paying attention.

"What do you want Antlerboy?"

"I was planning our next marauding act, but you weren't bloody listening to me were you…dog breath?" I thump him over the head for good measure and then sigh,

"Moony is acting strange…"

"Yeah I noticed that too…he's always so on edge…more then usual."

"He stands in front of the mirror stroking his belly….touching himself.."

"How do you know that?!" He gives me a sly look. "Where you watching?"

"No…I just happened to come in…"

"You were watching…oh my god Sirius why were you watching? You don't watch me do you?"

"Oh yuck Antler boy that is disgusting, why would I want to watch anything you were doing!"

"You were watching Moony."

"That's different."

"Why?"

"Just is…"

"You lurv Moony." Righ that it, I thump him over the head hard and mess around in his already untidy mop which he calls hair.

"Shut up twat. I do not love Moony, I like the ladies and the ladies love me." Potty hmpfs and sits down on my bed.

"Where is Moony? Do you think he survived the extra potions lessons with Snivellus. Poor Remus he's really always on the ass of things."

"Yeah, stupid Snivellus will probably be a total ass to him." I glance at the clock, shocked to find that it was already nine and Remus should have been back an hour ago…unless something happened. Jumping up and knocking Potty off the bed in the same process.

"I'm going to look for him." Rushing out, I ignore James shout. If Moony's upset…which for some time now he rarely is, he's up on the Astronomy tower. I remember finding him there after hours of searching. Looking so small and upset…the day we told him we knew that he was a werewolf. Actually he had looked so vulnerable that I swore myself to not ever see him like that again…so sad and vulnerable. I would do anything in my power to make him laugh…he did it so rarely and it was such…Oh fuck why was I using so much time thinking over this. Ok Moony was my friend but so was Potty and I never think those things about Potty…yuck.

As I reached the top of the astronomy tower I heard quiet hiccoughing and a sniff. And reaching the top of the tower I spotted Remus huddled in a corner.

"Remus…" he looks up at me, golden eyes brimming in tears….so cute…his hair is a mess, a few of those honey coloured strands hanging down into his face. One tear slides out as he hiccoughs again. "What happened Remus…did Snape do something to you?" He shakes his head and hiccoughs again. Kneeling down next to him I take one of his hands into mine. Blimey I never noticed how small they were…how small and slim Remus really was. I'd been so close to him before and I never noticed…why was I noticing now? He pulls his hand away as if I burned him, his cheeks flushing. Oh he's soooo cute…Oh man I did not just think of Remus as cute. He is MALE…he is my FRIEND. I should not be thinking of him as cute no bloody way. Ok, I quickly sit down next to him.

"Is it a girl?"

"No." Hiccup.

"School?"

"No."

"How about a drink?"

"Huh? Ok." I summon us some China Devil…great stuff, bought it in Austria when I went there with Potty last year.

"Here." Remus takes a swig and coughs.

"Its burned away the first layer of my throat."

"Great isn't it." I take a swig too and soon both Remus and I drinking quite healthily. Remus leans against me, no tensing, no pulling away. And giggles…hang on Remus Lupin giggling.

"What?" He giggles again, his cheeks flushed, eyes sparkling.  
"Yoush preddy…:" He's slurring…I've never seen Remus drunk…actually I've never seen Remus drink at all. "Did I tell you…giggle…alohol ish real bad for werewolfsh…" He grabs the bottle and drinks some more. Then pins me with that golden stare of his. I swallow…when did the atmosphere change…when did it become sexual….no way did I just say that the atmosphere between me and Remus is sexual. I've drunk too much I….I should drink some more. Yeah….letsh hope for the besht…weeeeeeeee. Sheeee yoush all…later…csheersh.

------------------------------------------

Thank you all so much for reviewing...I'm glad you're all enjoying it. Thank you. thank you, thank you XXXX


	5. Oops

Oops:

Mmmh it was so nice and warm in bed…snuggled up to the other body next to….hang on just a minute! I lift my head and glance down…bluish black hair spread across the pillow, dark lashes resting on sun tanned cheeks. WHAT WAS SIRIUS DOING IN MY BED!!!! Or I in his…I looked around quickly and found to my relief…well sort of relief cause you couldn't feel relieved when you're best friend was lying in bed with you. Anyway the curtains were drawn, thankfully and but there was light creeping through the bottom which meant that it must already be day time. I sat up and felt sticky. Oh dear god, sticky was not a good thing to feel. Fuck. Tearing the blanket back I got the biggest frigging shock of my life. Being bitten by a werewolf was nothing compared to what I just saw!

SIRIUS BLACK WAS NAKED IN MY BED! NAKED! God he looked gorgeous…perfect his well muscled chest rising up and down gently. His skin golden brown from the sun, oh god my eyes are straying further south…crap they shouldn't but I can't stop, I can't stop looking. Oh fuck…oh shit…oh holy crap. Sirius' bottom is….I….did I really….did we….oh of all the things that could have happened during a drunken night with Sirius….I had to go and stick my cock in it…literally. My face must be the colour of a beetroot. Oh god how am I meant to look at Sirius again. He's stiring…maybe if I just….

"Ouch…oh man," he blinks…blinks again… "Remus? What the….what's the matter?"

"Nothing!" I edge away from the bed.

"Why are you naked?"

"Just…I dunno…I woke up naked."

"Why am I naked?!" His voice rose an octave.

"Please…Siri…I…" Oh god I'm going to blub again. It just isn't fair. If there's a god he must have a totally terrible sense of humour because I really don't find the fact funny that I did…unspeakable things with my best friend. Oh man I am blubbing why can't one thing in my life go right….its not fair! And what if I've made Sirius pregnant….oh that's making me giggle…preggers Sirius with a big belly. How would he give birth? The smell is gone though…there's just Sirius now and he smells so good. I could bury my nose in his neck and lick his chest and…REMUS JOHN LUPIN YOU DID NOT JUST THINK THAT. Sirius shifts and winces. "We were rather drunk." His eyes shift to my groin and I find myself blushing even more. Damn…and its stirring again…it shouldn't. It's wrong Sirius is my friend. F-R-I-E-N-D!!! Not anything else.

"Did we?!" I mumble a yes and his eyebrows shoot into his hair. Suddenly he jumps out of bed as if I burned him. "No way! This did not happen! We were drunk right? So it doesn't count…you don't remember and I don't remember so it doesn't count." Then he runs out…getting slightly tied up in the curtains and leaving me on the bed…alone. I can't tell him that I've started remembering things…his skin…his kiss…the way I'd pinned him underneath me…the way those gorgeous greyish blue eyes had turned stormy as he begged me to….tears prick at the back of my eyes. That's not how it was meant to have been. I can't be gay…it's not fair…I'm already a werewolf…why can't I be normal in at least one thing? I pull on my pyjama trousers and peek through the curtains. No one there. Good. A quick sprint to the shower and the cold water on. But my head wont dispel the images of Sirius' pert backside and toned chest. OH I'm drooling…I am drooling over Sirius Black, just great. Hmm…at least I'm not drooling about Snape…now that would NOT have been funny. I have to find Sirius though. I have to sort this mess out that I have once again created. Rushing down into common room still tugging the T-Shirt over my head, I spot only Peter.

"Do you know where Sirius is?"  
"He went with Prongs down to the Quidditch pitch for practise…was acting a bit funny though."

"Thanks Pete." I run out through the portrait and towards the Quidditch pitch and half fall down the stairs landing with my face in front of a pair of shoes. Someone pulls me up and I am face to face with Snape. I don't like the look in his eye.

"Hello there Lupin."

"Snape." Suddenly I'm grabed from behind and dragged into the next corridor. I crane my neck to see who is holding me…Malfoy. Severus Snape steps forward and runs a hand down my cheek…like he did after the potions lesson.

"Don't!" I try to pull out of Malfoy's grasp but I don't stand a chance, he's two years older then me…taller and stronger. Snape steps closer and grabs my face…no please don't. His lips descend on my….NO! NO! I can't pull my face away…I can't do anything…no…no.

"GET OFF REMUS NOW!" Snape goes flying and Malfoy is hit by some curse that seems to cause green tentacles to sprout from his hair. I glance up…it's Sirius. YEAH SIRIUS TO THE RESCUE. But just as quickly as he appeared, he disappears again. Oh man...but he looked so hot angry. Guess it's safer to go back to the common room and wait for Siri…then risking being molested by Snape again. OH yuck I am sooo going to have to have another shower. Slimey bastard. Hope he trips and falls into the lake and gets eaten by the giant squid. I am going to rip his balls off if he touches me again and have them for breakfast. OH yuck I will have to brush my teeth for the next three hours to get the Snape taste out of my mouth….I wonder if there's a disinfectant against something like that. Yuck I'm off to burn my clothes. I hope I haven't caught anything nasty.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you once again for your reviews

I don't want anything happening between Remus and Snape...because Remus belongs to Sirius! All his cue demonic eyebrows lol ok. Enjoy


	6. The Girl Guy

That little slimey ball….Remus is mine. MINE I TELL YOU! ALL MINE! He's lucky I only punched his lights out…but I should have torn his puny little cock off and fed it to the giant squid. Or…or…how dare he touch my Remus…MY REMUS.

"Calm down Padfoot…" I turned on Potty

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?! THAT FILTHY SLIMEY SLYTHERIN BASTARD MOLESTS MY REMUS AND YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN?" He quirks an eyebrow,

"Your Remus eh?"

"Yes. MINE! Nobody is allowed to touch MY Remus unless given permission. IF they so much as look at him the wrong way…I'll…I'll…:"

"You'll nothing. Weren't you the one who freaked out this morning? I mean god you came rushing to Quidditch practise looking ready to flay someone alive. And then you tell me you and Remus had…been doing stuff to each other. And that you'd been drunk and so it had never happened and you were just friends."

I can feel a sulk coming on, why is antler boy being such a HUMONGUS pain in the backside…actually no not a good thing to think of at the moment.

"That's not the point Jamie."

"Then what is Sirius…stop freaking every time it comes to Remus."

"He's MINE!"

"I doubt he'll appreciate your possessiveness if you're 'just friends'." Ok I am so sulking now. What on earth is wrong with stupid Potty. "Don't sulk Sirius it's not becoming."

"Not sulking Potter."

"You are, because you love Remus and you're too much of a dick to admit it."

Sniff

"Wuss." He pokes me. "Where's Remus now?"

"Dunno, left as soon as I beat the shit out of Malfoy and slimey creep Snivellus."

"You're a twat!"

"Hmpf." He slides down the wall next to me and gives me a nudge.

"Talk to him."  
"What?" Potty rolls his eyes.

"Talk to Remus…about what happened…and stuff."

"Yeah I'll just go up to him and say, hey Remus so we had sex….mmm and what now?" I get punched for that. Ouch that really hurt, such a violent boy. Maybe I should go talk to Remus and get away from owl face. Anyway James has spotted Evans and there's no talking to him now anyway.

I can feel my feet slouching as I make my way up to the common room and then our dorm, talking to Remus was going to be…difficult. He SCREWED me! I was at the receiving end of the charge! I mean IF I was ever going to turn gay…oh god…what a disappointment to all those girls. I wanted to be the GUY guy not the GIRL guy. But with Remus I had been the…

"Siri…" Oh Remus…he looks so upset, curled up on his bed. Staring at me with big golden eyes. He's so cute…and lovely and….cute. I sit down next to him on the bed.

"Moony…Remus…I…sorry I freaked."

"S'ok…thank you for rescuing me."

"I could have killed that slimy bastard for touching you…YOU'RE MINE!" He raises and eyebrow at me.

"Yours am I?"

"Well…." He slides closes and rests his head on my shoulder.  
"I'd like that."  
"You would?" He lifts his head, pulls his bottom lip into his mouth and chews on it worriedly. He nods and lowers his eyes, causing a bit of his hair to flop forward. SOOOOO CUTE. Why does he have to be so damn cute? Why does he have to smell so nice. And if the flash that has just crossed my head is correct he also tastes gorgeous.

"It wont happen again if you don't want to." He still looks worried and upset.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE THE GIRL GUY!" I hear myself whine and Remus stares at me wide eyed and then bursts out laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Is that what all this was about? You're sulking because you had to bottom?"

"Sirius Black is not at the receiving end of a charge!" He laughs harder collapsing on the bed. "Not funny Remus."

"Is funny…(another burst of laughter)…you're pissed off cause you got screwed:" Then he sits back up and jumps on top of me. NO WAY is this happening to me again. I twist us round and pin Remus to the bed. OH why is he turning that cute gaze on me again? DAMN HIM! Right time to kiss Remus Lupin completely silly. And with that thought, I make a dive for his luscious pre chewed lips.

----------------------------------

Enjoy this...I wont be updating till next week because I'm off on a short trip...still you'll just have to wait and see what happens next.

Thank you for the reviews!! From all of you that did anyway. Thank you for reading!!


	7. Loving the Dog

A cough wakes me from my current state of nuzzling Sirius' neck…he smells so gorgeous. It's James, at least he has the grace to blush at disturbing us.

"Moony…did you and Sirius…errr…." He stocks…staring, what on earth was he staring..oh. Errr… yes lets pull that blanket a little higher shall we. His ears have turned a lovely shade of pink as he stutters something completely incoherent. Oh I can feel a grin tugging at the edges of my mouth but I wont because it would just discomfort James more.

"Yes James?" Can't help raising the eyebrow though.

"Breakfast." He chokes out.

"Mmmm, I'm already having breakfast." I take a nip at Siri's throat making him moan slighty. Oh he moans so prettily. James splutters again and then hastily retreats out of our curtains. Yeah! Now I have Sirius all to myself. I start nuzzling his throat, he smells so good, gets my blood boiling.

"What are you doing Remmie?"

"Mmmm…smelling you."

"Why?"  
"Cause you smell good."

"I'm not a flower you know! Don't you dare treat me like a flower, just because you had me pinned under you once again." Hi, hi, hi he's so touchy about the fact that he is, as he calls it, the "Girl Guy". I really don't see the problem, it's not like anyone is doubting his maleness or something stupid like that. But for Sirius it's THE BIG DEAL that he is being screwed by little old me. Mmm but hot wild sex with Siri is like a good triple choc chip ice cream. He moans and whimpers and pleads so nicely…bit like a girl sometimes. HA! I remember him screaming like a girl when I had him pinned in the shower. Not doubting his maleness though. Oh yes I saw plenty of proof of that this morning. I kiss my way down his chest and reach his stomach.

"What are you doing?"

"Stroking..."

"Why are you stroking my stomach and smelling it."

"Cause it's nice, I like your belly." I run my hand over it again. Weird I do have a strange fascination with his stomach, must be another weird trait about myself.

"You are seriously odd…ouch! You smacked me!" He's sulking its sooo funny when he sulks. Looks like a small child you didn't get the lollipop he wanted. I can't help sliding back up to suck on the bottom lip that is sticking out.

"How about breakfast Siri?"

"Sounds good." Suddenly becoming active he lifts me out of bed and swings me around. My 5'8" are nothing compared to his 6'1". We quickly dress and run down to breakfast…sometimes I skip the meal because I have to learn but today, I need to have breakfast with Siri and then…just maybe to jump back into bed and let him pound me into the mattress. OH the very thought makes me drool. He's soo hot, the yummyness of Sirius Black is right up there with Sean Connery. Oh, yes now Sirius would look good in a suit…memo to self…get Sirius to wear a suit.

I'm only halfway up the stairs after breakfast and Sirius scoops me up again, sending a growl in Snape's direction who scuttles off rather quickly. Ha! Nobody messes with canines. Go Siri…I can do my cute helpless look now. Which has Sirius stopping and kissing me senseless. Oh yes, loving the dog might not be easy….but its going to be Siriusly good!

Sorry this took so long to update, but I had my friend visiting so was obviously busy. Excuse the short chapter...please Review...i admit it I love reviews (ha i hate people who beg for them and there I go...oh well). Pretty please, hope you enjoy it.

P.S. Excuse the bad pun. lol Love you all!!!!!!!


	8. Chocolate Popsicles

Remus is acting funny again…not that he hasn't been doing that a lot lately. But now…I always find him…when I wake up with his nose pressed to my stomach and his hand stroking it. What is up with that?! I mean god, his reasoning is always…."It smells good." I told him before I am NOT a flower.

He's doing it again this morning. I poke him…he gives me the most adorable look and then dips his tongue into my belly button…mm I'm ticklish there.

"Remmie….:"

"Mmmmh"

"Would you please quit that?"

"Why?"

"Cause it's weird, and it makes me feel strange. Give us a kiss instead." He slides up, the sexy minx honestly anyone who saw good little Remus Lupin, with his slightly messy hair, his big round golden eyes and that cute little "please don't hurt me look" would never EVER think that, ickle Remus Lupin has a HUGE cock and the sexual appetite of a ravenous Manitcore….just that he's a lot cuter then a manticore…cause I wouldn't let a manticore anywhere near my wonderful pert backside. HA! God snogging Remus is like kissing a chocolate bar…his one true weakness, chocolate. I think Remus would sell his own granny for a bar of chocolate…which opens a whole new load of possibilities for sex. Mmmm chocolate covered Remus.

"I just like touching you is all Siri…" Oh god not the big cute eyes…wicked boy.

"Naughty Remus, don't give me that look."

"What look? " He says and intensifies it by about 100. Aww, I can't resist, can't say no, so I lay back and let him continue nosing around on my stomach…which sounds really quite dodgy.

"Hey! DOG BREATH! QUIDDITCH!" Damn Owl-face, damn his stupid quidditch training, damn, damn, damn. "GET OFF MOONY AND INTO YOUR QUIDDITCH ROBES!"

"I AM NOT ON MOONY ANTLER BOY!"

"OH YEAH I FORGOT! MOONY GET OFF PADFOOT AND LET HIM DRESS!"

"MOONY IS NOT ON ME, OWL FACE!" God Potty is roaring with laughter outside the curtains, someone should shut him up. Plus Remmie's pout is really not helping the matter.

"Can't you stay…pleeeeeease?" If you can whine without actually doing it, then Remus has just accomplished that.

"I'm sorry Remmie, I have to go, we want to beat Slytherin this year, remember."

"I spose…you'd better make up for it later though."

"Oh I will Remus, I will. I'm going to…"

"ARE YOU TWO DONE IN THERE?!"

"NOT YET REMUS HASN'T COME!" Ha that's made Potty splutter. He's such a prude really…must be a Gryffindor thing. I know I'm a Gryffindor too but even though my family sucks…they weren't prudes…purebloods aren't prudes. Sex is…natural totally and completely needed. Remus seems to understand that…but then he's actually now starting to blush and pulling the covers up.

"Of you go then. I don't want any more lewd comments from you." He gives me a little push making me stumble out stakers right into James' waiting arms.

"Yuck, Sirius put something on. I'm going to go blind if you don't do it quick." Poo James, someone should remove the stick that is firmly stuck up his backside. Maybe Evans will do that for him. I quickly dress and let James drag me down to Quidditch practice. The faster it is over, the faster I can get back to Remus and bed. Mmmm, wonder what Remus is doing now. I hope something useful….like….chocolate sauce….so I can have a chocolate covered Remus Popsicle stick. Yummy…oh yes I can so go to Quidditch practise with that thought.

You all have to ignore the way the story actually went...lets just say Remus never found out that Sirius told Snape about Remus, otherwise this wont work the way I want it to.

Love you all for reviewing.

magicaltears: Thank you for your lovely review...keeps me writting more.

CaptainOats12: No did not die...didn't get many reviews either and they's keeping me alive lol

MagicalWinry : Please write more then just UPDATE!! PLEASE "sniff"

ok love you all enjoy


	9. Objects from the kitchens

AN: Ok Remus has a chocolate obsession, just so you guys know Remus and Sirius are hot (not like in the film). If you want to know what Remus looks like think of a younger Ralph Fiennes (yummy man). My friend found the best picture of him looking very Remus like. Pity they got him to play Moldy Voldy instead.

Hmpf, Sirius and his Quidditch pratice, he's always running off to practise, ok so they want to beat Slytherin but I think they're totally overdoing it. And what am I meant to do now? He left me in the middle of being half aroused again by him. I could do with some chocolate though, I wonder if James has any…he usually has some in his bedside draw. Might as well look. Nope nothing there, damn James, he's usually so reliable when it comes to having chocolate. How am I meant to survive without at least something containing the word choco. Mmm, chocolate covered Sirius now that would be a good idea. I think I might just need to take a trip down to the kitchens.

The kitchens of Hogwarts, as common knowledge has it are hidden behind the portrait of a very thin, very sour looking old Lord something or other. I think it might have been Lord Percy Smoothly-Smooth or something ridiculous like that. But of course, nobody knows how to get in 'cough cough'. Ok Remus, pull yourself together and get going to the kitchens. Mmm, just the thought of Sirius covered in chocolate is enough to make my little friend wave hello, so I guess a trip to the shower first would be wise.

"Remus, I don't get the transfiguration homework." I like Peter, don't get me wrong but he can be awfully obtuse at times. I mean writing about the morphing abilities of Phisopians is not something one would consider hard.

"What don't you understand Pete?"

"Everything!" He howls and sits himself down next to me.

"Show me." With a vague wave of his hand he pushes his parchment under my nose.

"Everything. Are Phisiopians, mammals or amphibians?"

"Neither, Pete they're Creatures that can breath through both lungs and gills. That's why we have to write about their morphing abilities."

"But I don't know where to start Remus!!!" He's whining now, I hate it when he whines. Why can't he go the library like all other normal students. He is my friend though and he did become an animagi for me, so I guess I have to help him.

"How about you start with, 'Nobody is quite sure what type of creatures Phisopians really are. They are still being researched and many a mystery shrouds their existence.' Does that help you?"

"Yeah thanks Remus, you're the best." I get up and pull on my shoes.

"Where are you going?"

"To the kitchens."

"Why?"

"Getting some chocolate sauce, and things." Peter squeaks and stares at me with huge round eyes.

"Remus…you're not….you and Sirius."

"Course Pete, what else would I want chocolate sauce for? Eating it off the most delectable table there is." Oh I really shouldn't tease him like that, but to see him scuttle out was just too amusing.

I made my way down to the kitchens. The houseelves scuttled around me saying things like;

"What does sirs want?"

"What can Dinky get sir? Dinky get sir whatever he wants."

"Just some chocolate sauce, chocolate ice cream and bananas."

"Yes sirs, Dinky gets sirs what ever he wants." Off he runs and comes back with his arms full of the things I wanted. Right lets get them upstairs, because tonight…adventures with Sirius are going to be oh so good. I can't help grinning to myself as I make my way back up to the bedroom.

"Mr. Lupin!" Oh goodness, not McGonagall please not McGonagall.

"Yes professor?"

"What are you doing with all those," She gestures to the products in my arms. "Objects."

"Getting them for one of the girls, Professor."

"Susi McGregor is having a crisis, she's ever so upset." I'm such a bad liar.

"Is she now Mr.Lupin. Pity that Susi has a chocolate allergy." Oh damn, I forgot that.

"I…professor…."

"10 points from Gryffindor for lying to me, and now get out of my sight before I decide to confiscate all those things."

"Yes professor." Sirius had better appreciate this. Getting in trouble with Professor McGonagall is not something fun. But wait till he sees what I can do with those bananas!

GothicTulip : Thanks for your Review, glad your liking it, I prefer Remus too, he my baby...so I guess that's why his view is better then Siri's.

RhiannonVega: I'm not usually the one to write fluff either, but hey everyone strays of the path sometime.

LillyBilly: Glad your enjoying it, pity Remus' parents never saw the need to teach him about the birds and the bees...but who knows what a werewolves metabolism can do.

MagialWinry: Thank you for Reviewing...love you!! hi hi, sure...I really need to change my authors name sometime...so might be doing that, watch out guys.

Setthetruthfree: Thank you!!

CaptainOats12: I will try to keep updating at my usual pace...might in between suffer from something evil called writersblock!! But will try, have to work though as well, so might be too knackered to write. Kids at pre-school do that to you.

Magicaltears: Yep Ioove chocolate covered Remus and Sirius, those naughty puppies will be up to very very bad things...you will never think of bananas the same way.

I LOVE YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING! PLEASE CARRY ON!! ENJOY! THANK YOU!!!!


	10. The many uses of bananas

AN: I didn't go into too much detail cause i don't know how much you're allowed on fanfiction...please imagine the correct rest. Thanks

I smell, ok that isn't a fact you all want to know, but honestly I do stink. Quidditch practise and I am not showering with all those prudes who have two towels, one for wrapping around in the shower so that no one sees their best bits and one for drying off. HONESTLY can you get any more prudish. So its of to the dorm, the shower and back into bed with Remus for me. I hope he's done something worth while with his time. Hmm, the bedroom is empty, at least that means that I get to have a shower without anyone telling me just how much I reek.

"Siri, is that you?" A voice floats out of the bathroom, damn, I should have know, Remus and his need to be clean…you'd think he was more of a werecat then a werewolf.

"Yeah Remmie, it's me, practise is finished."

"Do you want a shower? You probably smell, you always do. I could smell you all the way from the practise field."

"That hurts Remmie, I thought you loved me."

"I do, doesn't mean you don't stink though."

"Ok, ok I'll have a shower, do you have anything for me?"

"Should I?" There's a light teasing tone in his voice and fk his voice is sexy. Remus has a totally sexy voice.

"You should, or what did you spend your time doing?"

"Helping Peter." Peter is like a cold shower, yuck creepy little rat. I don't trust him, I don't like him not much, he's not really worth my time.

"Can't the little rat do anything by himself?"

"Now be nice Sirius. It's not Peters fault that he isn't that bright."

"Yeah the lights are on but there's nobody home."

"Sirius!" Oh his tone has changed, better be good, Padfoot's tail is right between his legs.

"Ok I'll have a shower Remus…and then you'd better have something prepared." I jump into the shower and really hope that Remus has come up with something good.

"What is this?"

"A Banana."

"Yes Remus I can see that it's a banana, but why is there a banana on my bed." He smiles and picks it up. Gestures for me to sit down and peels the object that was moments before lying on my bed. He then dips it in a bowl of chocolate sauce that is resting on the dresser. It looks so forbidden. He then proceeds to lick of said chocolate in an absolutely sinful way. Remus should not be doing that with the banana, its making little Sirius stand up to attention. He continues his licking exploration of the banana, sliding his tongue up and down, winding it around. I didn't know his tongue was that flexible, I must get him to put it to good use some time. Suddenly without warning he slips the whole frigging banana in his mouth. COMPLETELY! OMG! His eyes are devilish, glinting golden, flickering in the candlelight that he has lit while I was in the shower. The way his mouth is teasing the banana in an absolutely wicked way is making my body heat up. Why oh why did I bother to put on clothes? It's much too hot. How is he getting that banana in so deep? Could he take me in that deep? OH hell he could cover me in chocolate and do what he is doing with that banana. I think I unfocused for a second because when I look again the banana is gone and Remus has move right over to me. He strips off my shirt and trousers, why am I always so helpless when it comes to him, how can such a gentle soul so easily dominate me?

Oh…he's drizzling chocolate in certain places that I was just fantasising about. His mouth descends, oh god…oh good god! Where did Remus learn this? How could Remus know this...I thought he never. Oh my mind is leaving me slowly….Remus…chocolate….bananas. Oh the many uses of bananas…I wonder what else he can….oh fuck wondering….oh his mouth.

"Like it do you Siri?"

"Mmmm…Remmie…" He chuckles, evil boy.

"Want more do you Siri?" I can just nod, my brain not capable of functioning any further then just minute movements. Oh an errant little smile plays around his lips. He slide up and kisses me, tasting so nicely of chocolate and slightly of banana and musty. He so gorgeous, so tasty…so….still waters run deep.

…………………………………………….

THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS; STILL LOVE YOU ALL ENJOY

MagicalWinry: Enjoy this…hope you do.

LilyBilly: Don't mind sharing, let me know your email address and I'll send it to you. And hell yeah I'd love to be Sirius.

SetTheTruthFairy: Well no not Lily, she has to like chocolate for James.

RhiannonVega: Pretty please is always good…reviews are even better. Enjoy…didn't end it cruelly this time.

Magicaltears: The naughty puppies are up to naughty things. Now where to take this…

GothicTulip: Yep Peter cold shower…Sirius agrees with you.


	11. Sirius doesn't

I'm a bit worried on how to tell Sirius that he's…..

"What you doin Remmie?" He bounces onto the bed next to me. I snap the book shut quickly.

"Nothing."

"Yeah, you're…let me see." He gives me the biggest puppy eyed look ever.

"No."

"You're real mean Remmie. If you loved me you'd let me see."  
"It's cause I love you that I don't let you see Sirius." I frown at him…god how am I ever going to tell him? That he's….

"Hey dog breath, get your ass down to Quidditch practice."

"Get off Owl face, we beat Slytherin yesterday, thrashed them!! I think I can have a days rest now."

"Your not serious?!"

"Last time I looked." James groans, god that has to be THE oldest joke about that boy. I mean honestly. Funny though that he's named after the Dog star and his last name is black, and guess what he's a black dog. Weird huh? And there's me…wonder if I'd gotten bit by a werewolf if I hadn't been named Remus Lupin…not a very lucky name if you ask me. Remus from Romulus and Remus (my mom loves ancient Rome). And Lupin is French for wolf. Wohoo…I'm surprised only the terrible trio caught on to my secret with such an obvious name.

Strange coincidences….

"What you thinking bout Remus?"

"Names."

"Names?"

"Yer ours…you know you being a big black dog and names Sirius Black and my being a you know what and being called Remus Lupin. You think its just coincidence?"

"Sure what else should it be?"

"Dunno maybe there is a great power…someone who knows our future before we do, who makes us do things we wouldn't usually."

"You're looking for an excuse for the chocolate."

"No…it's just weird."

"Remus there's no greater power that makes you do things just by writing them down. You can't kill someone just by writing it down."

"Yeah…thank god. Some crazed person might get the idea to kill us or split us up or…worse." I lean over and kiss him. Mmmm he tastes so good. He's sooo distracting, I think he's been eating chocolate.

One and a half hours later I'm all comfortably snuggled up against a naked Sirius, running my hands over his tummy and humming softly when I remember that I did want to tell Sirius something. I yawn…oh well I'm sure I'll remember it by the morning.

……………………………………………

Hey Guys,

Firstly sorry this took so long, but I've been suffering from EVIL writers block. I know this chapter is shorter then usual, but I thought I'd at least give you something. Sorry you're not all getting your personal answer either, you will next time. PROMISE. Please keep reviewing, I love you all. And what is Remus wanting to tell Sirius?

Brenda

P.S. LilyBilly didn't get your email so couldn't send you picture. Mines so you might just want to send me an email with subject "Remus pic RF." Ok thanks.


	12. Girls Lavs

I remember at one point when Remus was younger, he told me about god. I never understood muggle religion but Remus, having a muggle father was all raised on those things. I think I have just reached that point in my life where I wonder if there isn't someone sitting somewhere laughing at me. Even if it's god, but the way Remus described him, it doesn't sound like god should laugh at you…should he?

I can't believe what Remus has just told me! I can't believe he didn't tell me from the beginning. Oh man if this is someone's really bad idea of a joke, then I really don't think it's funny. Damn Remus and his pretty pair of big golden eyes.

"Siri…?" Ooooh don't talk to me now Remus! You're in such deep shit. Bloody werewolves and their bloody fertile sperm. HE should have told me. I think I'm wearing a hole in the carpet, I have to get away from here!

Run…just run Sirius…this CANNOT be happening to you! Breath ok breathing is good. Getting away from Remus for the moment is good.

"Heloooo Sirius." Oh goodness its Hilary James…I think I dated her once…I'm not sure I dated about half the girls at Hogwarts even the good looking ones. Which reminds me I need to go check the girls toilets if I'm still at the top of their hottest guys list. I've been there since I started school…that would definitely please the ego. I wont be there long once they see…bloated Sirius.

Nobody loves me everybody hates me so I'm gonna go and eat worms. Mmm maybe not. I am going to have sooo much chocolate covered Remus to make up for what he's done to me. And I'm going to ravish him for the next millennium. Oh yes I will. "Helooo Sirius."

"Yes Hilary?" She twists a lock round her finger and flutters her eyelashes at me.

"I'm free this weekend."

"I'm not"

"Who's your new girlfriend?"

"None of your business." She sticks her tongue out at me and stalks off. I beeline to the girl's loos on the third floor, just to check.

"Not again Sirius!"

"Remus…I…"

"I know what you're doing."

"Just a quick glance." He sighs but gives in quickly, ha he so owes me after what he did to me. I drag him into the lav. Yeah go me I'm still number one.

"Happy Sirius?"

"Yes, I…" The door is being pushed open and I drag Remus into the nearest cubical.

"Sirius Black is sooo hot. We're having a meeting again tonight. We're going to look at pictures of him."

"I'm so in. I love him…but I think I prefer Remus."

"Remus? Lupin? Yeah he's cute. He's such a sweetheart and such nice eyes. Any one of us would kill for his hair."

"Yeah…me and Hannah joined the Because Remus Lupin and Sirius Black belong together society."

"Yeah they'd be soo hot together. And I know Remus is gay."

"Yeah another one lost to women kind."

"Becky enchanted a picture to make it look like they were kissing and having it off."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Can I see it?"

"Sure after I moved Remus up to number two of most yummy men in school. It's in my room. There all done. Let's go." The door shuts. I think I must look like a fish because the smirk (which really does not fit him) is firmly plastered on Remus' face. He takes my hand and pulls me out of the toilet.

"Well that's what you get for sneaking into the girls lav's."

"I didn't know they were that dirty!!"

"Girls are the worst. Always fanaticising about guy's together."

"How do you know?"  
"I get told loads of things." He turns those cute puppy eyes on me. Why was I angry at him again? OH I REMEMBER! HE MADE ME PREGNANT!

……………………………………………………………………………

A/N Ok please don't kill me for making Siri pregnant but I think him and Remus deserve a nice family. "Hides" I'm usually not for Mpreg but it just happened. Please carry on reading.

Night-player : Here is more

SetTheTruthFairy : Hope that was ok for you…eeek.

Magicaltears : Our puppies have been very naughty. Hope you like please let me know.

Magical Winry: Yep he is, good guess.

Tsuri : Yep I tried to make it a bit clearer so that I'd know what my readers think about Mpreg…I know people who don't like it. But I started writing this for a good friend of mine who get's mentioned in this chapter, Becky. And she likes it.

Ethiwen : If you've read all the harry potter books (which I haven't but I got told what happened.) I had a bit of a jab at Rowling who I don't like because she killed both my babies. EVIL WOMAN. Totally pointless killing Remus but in my story they're not dieing so there. demonic eyebrow to Rowling.


	13. Ears

A/N: Sirius and Remus are in their last year in my story…I know you go into puberty earlier but hey its my story and werewolves are dormant longer, plus I need it to fit. And yes they are my babies because Rowling discarded them so heartlessly so poo her. Enjoy!

I can't believe he just did that to me. And I can't even moan because I do owe Siri, after all I did get him pregnant. But this Halloween costume is just…ridiculous. I stare in the mirror again and tug at the pair of ears twitching on top of my head. OUCH that hurt. Yup definitely attached to my head.

"You look so cute Remmie, you little Moony." He pats my head and then scratches behind my ears. Oh that feels so good. Reaching over I ran my hand over his now already quite large tummy. Thank goodness we finished our NEWTS and left school before anyone started to notice. He wasn't too thrilled at first, well thinking about it, what normal guy would be thrilled about being pregnant but now he's settled himself down with the idea…well lets say he's gone to huge measures of making me, make up for what I did. S'not like I did it intentionally or anything. It just was something I never considered would happen, especially since I never believed that I'd ever have a relationship. EVER! Oh I can feel a pout coming on because of the ears. Especially since Siri is grinning like an idiot.

"Look what I got you Moony!" He whips something out from behind his back. Its red, sparkly and has a tag attached.

"No Sirius."

"Yes Remus."

"OH NO SIRIUS!"

"OH YES REMUS!!"

"Please Sirius…don't make me."

"Yes Remus I'm making you, you owe me. BIG time. Remember who's pregnant here. Remember who's going to have to give birth in a few months."

"Errr…you?"

"Yes me, so you have to wear this." I sigh, I've lost again. He gives me a quick huge cute eye look. OUCH, SIRI! He just tightened the little collar on me a quite tightly. I'm going to choke if he tightens it anymore and then he wont have anymore SEX so there.

"Siri…(cough)…siri…"

"Yes Remus?"

"Tight…"

"Oh…sorry…Remus." He loosens it. I look in the mirror, oh great I look like someone who's into SM or something worse. I mean me and Siri like our toys and our chocolate…oh yes we love our chocolate.

"Time to go to the Halloween Party Remmie."

"Awooo."

"Don't howl Remus its not becoming."

"What am I meant to do then?"

"Be a good puppy and do heel."

"Heel?"

"Yes, good puppy." He pats my head. I hate it when he pats my head. I am not a puppy. If I am anything, I'm a wolf cub and a dangerous one so there. HA HA HA. Suddenly something is plopped into my mouth and the flavour of a Rolo rolls around in my mouth….mmmm yummy. "Good puppy. Come." So I get Rolos if I do what Siri wants…ok…I be good. Lets go party.

"Stunning ears Moony."

"Shut up Prongs."

"Padfoot made you have them?"

"Yes."

"Your such a pushover when it comes to him."

"Snot my fault. I have a lot to make up for."

"When's he welping?"

"Two months time."

"Are you excited?"

"Yes, very…We're going to have a lovely family. Me, Siri and our little baby."

"Have you decided on a name yet?"

"We can't decide whether we want, Rhun, Keani or Lucian." Just then I'm distracted by a very pleading look from Sirius, which tells me, he's having one of his cravings again. Oh well better run, see what he wants, gherkins with cream or liquorice with ketchup….or worse.

…………………………………………………………

Hey Guys,

Once again this is to all of you cause I'm in a rush. I've been busy twas my birthday on Sunday and everything still a mess. So that's what I'm doing. Thought you'd all like an update though, I'm feeling this story is coming to an end. 'Sniff'. Thank you again for all your reviews.

Loads of love

ME!!!

P.S. Vote on the name for Remus and Siri's baby and see who wins.


	14. What are we going to call him

Ugh…I think I have cramps…man I must have had a deep sleep how embarrassing that I….

"Err…Siri, I think your waters broken."

"MY WHAT?!"

"You're waters broken, I think your having the baby."

"NO!!!!"

"Yes, you are. Have you had contractions yet?"

"No, just cramps."  
"Those are contractions you dumbass, the baby is coming."

"Don't insult me Remus John Lupin, you got me preganant. I'm a bloke! HELL I'M SIRIUS BLACK I'M NOT MEANT TO BE GIVING BIRTH NOW!"

"Calm down Sirius."

"CALM DOWN!? CALM DOWN?! I DON'T THINK SO REMUS. I'M HAVING A BLOODY BABY."

"Our baby." ARGH, how can he be so bloody calm, I'm going to have something slimy crawling out of my genitals soon. Not HIM, no Remus is just going to stand there and smile and….oooh I'm going to do something nasty to him when I'm done with…ARGH. "Breath Sirius."

"Bloody easy for you to say, you're not going to pop something slimy out."

"It's not going to be slimy Sirius."

"Is, I saw a film about it at James house once. You know his mum is a muggle school teacher it was…argh….it was gross. The woman was screaming and then it came out all slimy like some alien it was totally disgusting."

"Don't be stupid Sirius." He gives me his best impression of a school teacher look. Which he has perfected to the core. Oh I feel a pout coming on, just that its hard to pout with my face screwed up in pain. "Contractions coming more often?"

"Naghs…."

"Pardon Sirius?"

"Yes you twat they are. BLOODY DO SOMETHING!"

"I can't." He states quite calming and proceeds to undress my lower region.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T. YOU GOT ME BLOODY PREGNANT NOW DO SOMETHING TO HELP ME IT BLOODY HURTS!"

"Breath Sirius and push, breath and push, breath and push."

"WHERE'D YOU GET ALL THAT CRAP FROM LUPIN!"

"Out of a midwives book." He shrugs and brushes the sweaty hair out of my face, at least he's good for something. "Squeeze my hand." I do, every time one of those damn contractions come.

"This is taking bloody ages Remus."

"You have to squeeze it out."

"What like going to the bog?"

"No Sirius, its not a piece of poo, it's our baby."

"FINE!" I push, and push and try to breath but it really hurts. Like being torn in half, so Remus is so going to pay.

"I'M NOT BOTTOMING EVER AGAIN! EVER!"

"Of course Sirius."

"AND YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE UP FOR THIS….FOR GETTING ME PREGNANT! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! IT HURTS….OH REMUS IT HURTS." He chuckles, what's so bloody funny.

"You know in any other situation that would be very dodgy."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE….ARGH….YOU'RE THINKING OF SEX AT A TIME LIKE THIS. OH GOD IT'S COMING!" I can feel myself splitting as the head makes its way out. "I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS REMUS LUPIN! BLOODY POTENT WEREWOLVES!"

"Hush Sirius, the baby can hear you, I don't want his first noise of the world being your swearing." He slides down and pulls the baby the rest of the way out. I drop back and close my eyes.

I must have dozed off for a while, because when my open my eyes Remus is settled comfortably on the bed next to with the clean baby wrapped up in a blanket cradling it with a bottle. Thank any gods out there that I don't have to suckle it.

"Let me see. I gave birth to it."

"Him."

"Him, ok let me see him." Remmie hands the baby over. It looks like him, the same golden eyes, the same honey coloured hair. I'm going to be such a push over with this baby, he's going to pull the same look on me as his father. "What are we going to call him?"

Remus smiles and his golden eyes twinkle. I can't wait to find out what he's thought of.

………………………………………………

Hey Guys,

Bit of a cliffy here but only because I want to write one more chapter…Sadly I think that's all there's left. You will all find out what the voting decided. So…read on. Tell me what you think nad THANK YOU THANK YOU for all your reviews and your loyal reading. I loved writing this story. Maybe I'll do some more, one day. Maybe with Remmie's and Siri's son. What do you think? Ok that's all for now. I can't believe its nearly over!!! EEEK.

Luv Brenda


	15. Christening

A/N : Alright this is it, the last chapter 'sniff' but there will be a sequal I promise. I would like to point out that Remus' and Sirius' son belongs to me. So if you want to borrow him please ask. Thank you.

I watched our little three month old son sleeping in his cradle. And I felt the smile on my face, I think I smiled so often these days. I never thought I could be this happy.

"He's beautiful Siri." Sirius looks up from his magazine 'How to knit Baby booties' and smiles at me.

"Of course Remus he looks like you."

"We're going to christen him soon."

"I still don't see why you want to do that."

"Just a favour to my dad…he would like that, and my parents did so much for me." I lean down and stroke my little Keani's head and then go and settle myself next to Siri.

"Alright Remus, if you want."

"Yes I want." I give him my best big puppy eyed look, I know he can't resist it. He's going to be such a push over with our son. I'm going to have to keep an eye on that, or our son will grow up to be a spoiled little brat.

"So we're going to christen him, Keani Black."

"No."

"But Remus…"

"No, he's going to be christened, Keani Jacob Lupin."

"Why Lupin?"

"He's my son."

"He's my son too."

"Yes but you gave birth to him, so you're the mother and the children always take the father's surname, so he's going to be called Lupin, simple."

"Don't you dare call me the mother."

"You are though."

"REMUS!"

"Hush Sirius, you'll wake Keani."

"Remus John Lupin if you ever call me a mother again or I'll pound you into the mattress." I can't help grinning.

"And we all know how that will end. With you being pound into the mattress." He tackles me and we have a little wrestling match on the floor. Oh I couldn't be happier.

Sirius, Me and little Keani.

…………………………………………………………..

Thank you for the few of you who reviewed the last chapter, please let me know what you thought of the end. I hope to get a few more reviews this time 'remus' puppy eyed look'.

I'm soooo sad its ended now. SNIFF.

The vote was unanimous for KEANI so that's what it is.

SetTheTruthFairy: Thank you, since at least one person (you) asked for a sequal I will write one, keep an eye out for it.

Magicaltears: Yeah went through hell…more guys should…after all they don't understand PMS

MagicalWinry: Especially for you, Keani's middle name is Jacob, so XXX

Night Player: thank you for reviewing

Illyra : Thank you for your review.


End file.
